Rise Of The Pit (SYOC Form)
by CassieHU
Summary: This is the SYOC form for an upcoming original work, entitled "Rise Of The Pit". The story itself is yet to come out, but its prologue will be out shortly. In total, Tartarus has a daughter and she is now working to help him rise from the pit and take over the world. Fun stuff. This will take place after canon events, so two hundred years from now. Read this form to submit your OC!
1. The Form

**Hello there boys and girls. I am here to poison you all again. No don't worry, not with a smut focused fic. Yes if you need some of that lesbian action I'll update soon lemme know I don't really care xd. Nah, this is going to be an SYOC. You know, one of those stories where the author just flat out quits halfway through. I'll try not to do that though, don't worry. A couple rules on submitting:**

 **1 | Actually put effort into your OC, please!**

 **2 | Be literate. I don't want to read through your gods damned spelling and grammar errors.**

 **3 | You don't need to follow the form below, but I would prefer if you did.**

 **4 | Please only submit demigods. No others, this includes Hunters, satyrs, etc. etc.**

 **5 | Not all your OCs need to have tragic pasts. I enjoy reading through them, but please just because Percy dealt with abuse from an ugly ass stepfather doesn't mean yours has to either.**

 **6 | For the sake of my plot, no dating canon characters. They're all dead.**

 **7 | Get creative with your OCs! They all don't need to need to have the same canon powers. However, this does not mean you should for example make a Hephaestus camper have powers over the sea, as that is not his domain, but rather Poseidon's. Use common sense.**

 **8 | To stack on with the last rule, all OCs must be your own. You can reuse other OCs from different SYOCs, I don't care. But they** ** _must_** **be your own OC. This means no copying other OCs or flat out copying a character from a game.**

 **9 | NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUES. I SWEAR TO THE GODS ABOVE I WILL FIND YOU IF YOU CREATE ONE OF THESE**

 **10 | DO NOT CONTRADICT YOURSELF PLEASE. This includes saying your character is an angry psychopath in one section and then saying they're the sweetest dude ever in the other. CHECK YOUR CHARACTER FOR THESE.**

 **11 | Regarding godly parent, my OC is the only one allowed to break this rule. No Roman Gods, Titans or Primordial Gods. Only Olympians, minor and major. The reason mine is able to is because of the plot, not because I'm the author and I want to be a cunt.**

 **12 | DO NOT PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN REVIEWS. PM ME YOUR CHARACTER. I WILL NOT ACCEPT CHARACTERS IN REVIEWS, EVEN IF YOU PM ME THEM AS WELL. Obviously, this means no Guest OCs as well. You can create your own account easily.**

 **A note, I am looking for both heroes and villains. I will also be looking for three main protagonist OCs, as my personal OC will be the main antagonist. Or, a very direct link to the main antagonist, as you may find out. Preferably, our main main character should have some strong link to Koeda, my OC. I want more antagonistic characters as well, two more directly connected to mine in some way But that's besides the point. I am looking for characters as well to support both sides as well. I will choose the mains personally, and with no bias since I know none of you. If your character doesn't get chosen, better luck next time!**

 **Now, onto the form!**

 **Character name (First and Last please, A middle name is not required):**

 **Age (Keep this between 12-18. Exceptions may be made, but this depends on how much I like the character and how much I'll be able to tie them into the plot):**

 **Mortal Family (Please include their relationship with the family, and/or if they are deceased or not):**

 **Godly Parent (Can include minor gods and goddesses. No virgin goddesses except Athena):**

 **Race:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Hometown, and if they moved, where to?:**

 **Height:**

 **Hair (Color, Length, and how it is worn)**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Notable facial features (Scars, Piercings, etc.)**

 **Clothing (Obviously people don't wear the same specific shirt and pants every day. Give me general outfits):**

 **Build (Muscular, Lean, etc.):**

 **Scars/Piercings/Tattoos (If this includes anything from facial features, include it here as well):**

 **History (Before CHB!)**

 **Personality (Make this an actual, consistent personality or I will gut you, include their negative & positive traits)**

 **Quirks:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Fatal Flaw (Get creative with this!)**

 **Powers (Please make sense with your powers and Godly heritage):**

 **Their preferred weapons:**

 **Magical Items, if they have any (No more than 3, please)**

 **Romance (Can they be/do they want to be in a romantic relationship, can I write out a sexual scene with them (I probably won't, but you never know) and who would they like to be with, as a general person)**

 **Is your character going to be a hero or villain:**

 **(Required only if a Villain) Why are they a villain (Were they convinced, joined out of their own free will due to not liking how the world was as is, etc.):**

 **Can they die?:**

 **For reference on quality standards (You don't have to use this exact quality, because obviously, many of you are too lazy :^) ), our main villain and my character.**

* * *

 **Character Name: Koeda Nozomi**

 **Age: ? (She appears to be 14. However, due to her circumstances, it is unknown what her real age truly is)**

 **Mortal Family: An unknown mother. It is unknown if she is dead or alive at this moment of time**

 **Godly Parent: Tartarus (Told you I'd break a rule, didn't I?)**

 **Race: Asian**

 **Skin Color: For one of her descent, Koeda is a walking ghost compared to even the Hades campers.**

 **Hometown: It is unknown as to where she was born, but it is a safe assumption that she was born in an Asian country. She remains in New York City as of right now.**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Hair: Her hair is a short dark blue, which she keeps as a short-cut pixie cut.**

 **Eye Color: A pitch black that appears to swallow all light.**

 **Clothing: She generally wears black T-shirts and pants, and not much else. Just plain black T-shirts and pants. Different ones each day, before someone yells at me for saying "But people don't wear the same clothes everyday." That doesn't mean they can't wear the same kind of outfit everyday.**

 **Notable Facial Features: Koeda has gotten one of her eyebrows pierced, as well as her upper lip. Otherwise, her pale face is completely unmarred.**

 **Build: She has a build which is a somewhat lithe, somewhat muscular kind of build.**

 **Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Other than the above mentioned facial piercings, Koeda's skin is oddly completely unmarred.**

 **History: Koeda was born to her mother somewhere, some place, some time. Where and when is unknown, as the young girl was taken down to the pit to be trained into who she is today. Her father was her personal trainer, and she has lived down in the pit up until she appeared a year ago. Now it is her intent to slay the gods, and to free her father, the pit, from well, the pit.**

 **Personality: Koeda is the most vicious, cunning person you will ever meet. She is very persuasive, and is typically able to get anyone she wants to do anything she wants. Koeda is also very ambitious, and not just in freeing her father and allowing him to take over the world. She's the kind of person who seems like a complete total angel, but is essentially what would make up a psychopath, but worse.**

 **Quirks: Don't worry, her father trained those out of her.**

 **Weaknesses: She is a well rounded fighter when it comes to her skills.**

 **Strengths: The above, as well as her charismatic self being able to bring over almost anyone to her side.**

 **Likes: She likes seeing people fall to their knees before her, and to fall to her side. Koeda also likes metal music, when she's not scheming anything. Also a huge fan of torturing, killing, etc.**

 **Dislikes: She highly dislikes mortals, the gods, the demigods in support of the gods, etc. If they get in her way, she dislikes them.**

 **Fears: Her only real fear is whether or not her father gets to the top.**

 **Fatal Flaw: Her major ambitions are fatal to her. Due to being very ambitious of taking over with her father, she does not stop and think about the consequences of actions that are a result of her ambitions.**

 **Powers: Koeda has powers over the pit itself, and can open one and make someone fall into it if she so pleases. This takes up great power though, and so she cannot do it often. She can also command monsters to her will, and conjure any from the depths herself. Her charisma isn't really charisma, but is rather a brainwashing technique, such as Aphrodite's charm speak, but much more permanent. However, not everyone is able to give in to her power.**

 **Their preferred weapon: A soul absorbing sword. While not like that of Kronos's BackBiter, it is pure black, made of an unknown metal. The only way she can truly absorb the soul is to kill someone with it.**

 **Magical Items: She has no need for those.**

 **Romance: Koeda is not into the romance thing.**

 **Is your character going to be a hero or a villain: She will be a villain.**

 **Why is your character a villain: Her father trained her and now she is intent on helping him rise and take over our entire world.**

 **Can they die: Can they? That's a surprise for later.**

 **So yeah, I don't expect you to uphold this quality. But please do something somewhat close. I will release the prologue some time soon!**


	2. UPDATE

**A quick notice: The prologue is up! It's a separate story from the form. Feel free to read it if you want! I'm looking for more villains and more people with a connection to Koeda (Hopefully something romantic if you'd like). Thanks!**


End file.
